Forever
by bruxi
Summary: No se lo perdonaría nunca si, por un descuido, ella se fuera pensando algo que no es. Tenía que aclararle las cosas. No más confusiones. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Firee. ¡Te quiero, preciosa!].


**¡YAHOI! Este oneshot que presento a continuación es un regalo para una de mis niñas virtuales, una queridísima amiga a la cual quiero mucho mucho mucho: ¡Firee, espero que te guste! Sé que cumpliste años hace poco y quería hacerte algo especial so... ¡Ojalá lo disfrutes!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Forever**

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, el arco firmemente asido entre sus manos, con una flecha lista para ser lanzada. ¿Su objetivo? Un yôkai fuera de control. Pero no cualquier yôkai, sino… —. InuYasha… —El nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro esperanzado, queriendo que el sonido de su voz lo tranquilizara. El demonio clavó sus ojos azules bordeados de rojo en ella y sonrió de forma escalofriante.

—Mujer… tu olor me irrita. —Un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La voz, a pesar de saber que estaba distorsionada por su estado de descontrol, provocó que uno de sus pies se moviera hacia atrás. Sus ojos castaños miraron con decisión para aquella criatura.

No. Él no era InuYasha. No era el hombre del que ella se había enamorado, no era el hombre que amaba con locura.

Tensó la cuerda del arco, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El demonio tan solo rio. Parecía divertido por su osadía. Vio como se relamía los labios y flexionaba las garras, seguramente imaginándose lo bien que le sentaría destrozarla. Las decenas de demonios menores que acababa de despedazar no habían sido suficientes para calmar su sed de sangre.

Retuvo el sollozo que quería escapar de sus labios; respiró hondo y apuntó. El yōkai alzó una ceja, quieto en el mismo lugar. Sus hombros se movieron y estaba a punto de soltar la flecha cuando un grito surcó la noche, haciendo que aflojara su agarre—. ¡DETENTE!—Una pequeña figura, semidesnuda, ataviada con una prenda rara y vendas que le cubrían el tórax y el pecho, hizo su aparición en el prado—. ¡No lo hagas!—suplicó esa misma figura, interponiéndose entre ambos y mirándola directamente.

—¿Cómo has… —Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de preguntar eso. Alzó de nuevo su rostro, decidida—. Apártate, Kagome. —Ella negó.

—¡No, no lo haré! ¡No puedes…

—Otro juguetito. —La voz masculina la acalló. Escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo y se volvió a mirarlo, lentamente. Cuando sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos azules, un raro pensamiento pasó por la mente del demonio—. _Chocolate_. —Frunció el ceño, contrariado. ¿Qué era el chocolate? No lograba recordarlo. ¡Y a él qué le importaba recordar! Él solo quería sangre, sentir el miedo y la desesperación de sus víctimas. Gruñó, enseñando fieramente sus largos colmillos, esperando que la niña de ojos perturbadores se amedrentara. Sin embargo, lejos de hacerlo, ella relajó su postura y le sonrió—. _¿Por qué me sonríe?_—En algún oscuro rincón de su mente, su conciencia parecía estarle gritando algo.

—InuYasha… —Él la miró—. InuYasha… ya no hay peligro ¿vale? Tienes… tienes que volver en ti. —Incrédula, la otra sacerdotisa vio como esa chiquilla se acercaba un paso al demonio. Aferró el arco de nuevo, dispuesta a usarlo de ser necesario, pero algo cayó sobre sus manos, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Ibas a matar a InuYasha! ¡Eres mala!

—¡Shippō!—El monje y la exterminadora, los amigos de InuYasha, surgieron de entre los árboles. La mujer cogió al zorrito en sus brazos; gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del infante.

—Kikyō-sama ¿se encuentra bien?—Asintió a la pregunta del monje y él respiró, aliviado—. Me alegro, InuYasha no se lo perdonaría nunca si la hubiera herido.

—Kagome-chan… —El susurro de Sango los devolvió a la realidad. Miroku se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ten fe, Sango. Kagome-sama lo traerá de vuelta. Siempre lo hace. —Kikyō no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oírlo. ¿Es que eso había pasado antes? ¿Y siempre era Kagome lo que lo _traía de vuelta_? Algo se resquebrajó en su interior.

—InuYasha, por favor. Tienes… tienes… —Kagome sintió como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba, impidiéndole hablar. ¡Todo era culpa suya! ¡Si no se hubiera empeñado en irse sola por ahí no la habrían atacado, no estaría herida de gravedad e InuYasha no se habría dejado dominar por su sangre yōkai!

—Tú no me das órdenes, humana. —Sonrió al ver el temblor recorrer el pequeño cuerpo femenino lleno de curvas. Lo cierto es que, herida o no, aquella frágil y debilucha humana era hermosa, jodidamente hermosa. Tal vez se saciaría de ella primero antes de matarla. Algo le decía que sería deliciosa.

La vista de Kagome se posó unos segundos sobre el rosario de cuentas moradas antes de volver a subirla. No, no diría la palabra. No usaría su poder sobre él. Le parecía injusto. InuYasha tenía que aprender a controlarse, y la única manera era enseñándole a hacerlo. Tomó aire y dio otro paso hacia él. InuYasha tronó los dedos—. Me estás colmando la paciencia, niña. Creo que te mataré. —En un parpadeo, lo tuvo ante ella, con sus manos aprisionando su garganta. El rostro masculino bajó hacia el valle entre sus pechos, cubiertos por las vendas empapadas de espesa sangre roja en algunas zonas, olisqueando. Kagome cerró los ojos y lo envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sintió sus músculos tensarse y el aumento de la presión de sus dedos sobre su cuello.

—Por favor, InuYasha, por favor. Tienes que volver en ti. Por favor. Te necesito. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Por favor, vuelve. —Desde la distancia, Kikyō y los demás observaban con ojos atentos. De pronto, todos vieron como el cuerpo del demonio se relajaba. La sed de sangre y los instintos asesinos provenientes de él también se evaporaron, como por arte de magia. Kagome lo dejó separarse de su cuerpo y su corazón volvió a latir al ver aquel par de ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

—Kagome… —Ella le sonrió, feliz. InuYasha la miraba, entre aturdido y confuso. Sus ojos toparon con sus manos, todavía aprisionando el cuello de la colegiala. Se apartó de un salto de ella, aterrado. ¡¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?! El olor de la sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales, horrorizándose al percatarse del estado de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Retrocedió, impactado, cayendo al suelo. Se miró las manos, viéndolas llenas de aquel mismo líquido. ¿Acaso… acaso él había… ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Él no podía… no podía haber…

—InuYasha… —Alzó su mirar, encontrándose con los ojos preocupados y llenos de angustia de la azabache. ¿Estaba preocupada? ¿Por él? ¿Después de… de lo que… —. No es lo que estás pensando. Tú… tú no me hiciste esto. —Kagome avanzó hacia él, a paso lento, cerciorándose de que no salía huyendo. Las heridas le dolían y le escocían, pero esto era más importante—. Los yôkais del bosque ¿lo recuerdas? Me fui por mi cuenta y… bueno… —bajó la vista, avergonzada—, tenías razón. No pude yo sola. —Como un flash, todos los recuerdos acudieron a su mente: la discusión, los _siéntates_, la huida de Kagome, la búsqueda desesperada casi al anochecer, el estado deplorable en el que estaba cuando la encontraron, estando a punto de ser devorada por varios demonios, la carrera angustiosa de vuelta a la aldea y luego la vuelta al bosque, para destrozar sin piedad a los que habían osado ponerle la mano encima a Kagome.

Vio la mueca de dolor que surcó el rostro de la chica al dar otro paso y casi no le dio tiempo a cogerla entre sus brazos antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo—. ¡KAGOME!—Ella gimió de dolor cuando la levantó y su corazón se contrajo. ¡Todo era su culpa, maldita sea!

—InuYasha… —Se volvió, en guardia, relajándose al instante al ver que se trataba de sus amigos.

—Miroku, Sango, Shippō…

—¡Kagome!—El niño saltó sobre el hombro de InuYasha, llorando a lágrima viva.

—Deberíamos llevarla de vuelta. No durará mucho si no la tratamos. —La voz calmada de Kikyō rompió el silencio que se había instalado en torno al grupo. Los ojos dorados de InuYasha la miraron unos segundos antes de volver a clavarse en Kagome. Ella era más importante ahora. Mucho más importante.

Casi volaron hacia el poblado. Kaede ya los esperaba en su cabaña, con todo preparado. InuYasha tumbó a Kagome con sumo cuidado en el futón y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando una de sus pálidas manos entre las de él. Kaede, Sango, Miroku y Kikyō se movían a su alrededor, cambiándole el vendaje y aplicando las curas necesarias. Se sonrojó al verla desnuda, pero no la soltó en ningún momento. Iba a ponerse bien. Kagome era fuerte. ¡Tenía que ponerse bien!—. InuYasha, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance. Ahora depende de ella.

—Lo conseguirá—dijo, con voz firme, sin apartar los ojos ni un instante del cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha. Shippō hacía rato que se había quedado dormido, bien abrigado junto a Kirara, en un rincón, con la cara manchada de surcos de lágrimas. Kaede salió a por más agua acompañada de Miroku y Sango se sentó al otro lado de Kagome, totalmente rígida—. Yo me quedaré con ella.

—Deberías ir a lavarte…

—No. —Sango suspiró mientras Kikyō observaba la escena, con expresión pétrea en su níveo rostro. InuYasha no se había movido del lado de su reencarnación, y las veces en que ella deliraba, llamándolo, él le apretaba la mano con más fuerza y le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura.

No debería haberse quedado con el grupo de InuYasha. Kikyō solo quería comprobar qué tan fuertes eran los lazos entre ellos; si de verdad él podría llegar a olvidarla del todo algún día.

Para su desdicha, parecía que así era. Aunque había sido de lo más dulce con ella en ese tiempo, pasando sus ratos libres a su lado, en cuánto aparecía Kagome se olvidaba de todo. Los había visto discutir y pelearse como niños, había visto a Kagome estamparlo innumerables veces contra el suelo, había visto como InuYasha cuidaba de la chica del futuro y de Shippō como si fueran una verdadera familia, se había dado cuenta también de lo mucho que se había perdido en el pasado por no acercarse más a InuYasha debido a su condición de sacerdotisa.

No lo conocía. Ella no conocía al _verdadero_ InuYasha, solo conocía la fachada que ponía cada vez que estaba con ella, pero no su ser. Kagome sabía cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas, sabía cómo calmarlo cuando se enfadaba, sabía ser paciente para explicarle las cosas cuando no entendía algo, incluso sabía lo que estaba pensando la mayoría de las veces.

¿Era por eso que no se metía en su relación con InuYasha? ¿Porque la chiquilla sabía exactamente lo que sentía InuYasha? ¿Era por eso que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo?

Salió de la cabaña, tomándose la cabeza con fuerza—. Onee-sama. —Kikyō vio por el rabillo del ojo a Kaede, acercándose—. ¿Me acompañas a por más agua?—La anciana sacerdotisa le entregó a Miroku el barreño que estaba cargando y cogió otro que tenía al lado de la entrada. Empezó a caminar en dirección al río, con Kikyō pisándole los talones—. Ha sido una suerte que Kagome no esté peor. Esa niña es fuerte. —Kikyō se arrodilló a su lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?—Con voz monótona, su hermana mayor le relató los hechos. Cuando terminó, Kaede no parecía sorprendida en absoluto.

—Vaya, así que eso fue lo que pasó.

—¿Ha pasado antes?

—¿Lo de la transformación? Tengo entendido que así es.

—¿Y siempre…

—¿Si siempre es Kagome la que lo despierta? Eso parece. —Kikyō calló, mirando a la nada.

—Kaede…

—Te sigo queriendo, onee-sama, como antaño. Siempre me tendrás. Pero tienes que liberar a InuYasha de sus promesas. No es justo que lo obligues a ser infeliz el resto de su vida.

—Él me lo debe, su vida es mía. —Kaede suspiró y clavó su único ojo sano en su hermana.

—¿Estás segura de eso?—Kikyō desvió la mirada al horizonte, viendo el sol ocultarse bajo las montañas que se recortaban contra el cielo anaranjado. Se levantó y se alejó de allí, dejando a Kaede sola. Esta meneó la cabeza y también se levantó, con algo de esfuerzo debido a su avanzada edad, para regresar a la cabaña.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

InuYasha limpió con un trapo húmedo el rostro de Kagome, con sumo cuidado, como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. La fiebre le había bajado, pero todavía persistía el olor a sangre fresca en su cuerpo. Se maldijo por millonésima vez—. No fue tu culpa. —La voz de Sango lo hizo agachar las orejas—. No te tortures.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sango?—dijo, con voz rota—. ¡Sí que fue mi culpa! ¡Si yo no hubiera… si la hubiese… entonces no… —Sango terminó de atar las vendas limpias sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y suspiró. Lo había oído murmurarle perdón a la miko innumerables veces, lo había visto quebrarse como muy pocas lo hacía, incluso Shippō trató de animarlo, pero nada funcionaba.

—Escucha a Sango, InuYasha. Ninguno de nosotros cree que fuera culpa tuya. —Miroku descorrió la esterilla de bambú y entró en la cabaña. InuYasha lo miró—. Deberías descansar. Llevas tres días sin moverte de aquí, velando a Kagome-sama sin descanso.

—No.

—Come algo, al menos.

—¡No puedo! ¿Y si ella despierta y no estoy? ¡No sería…

—¡SUFICIENTE!—La exclamación de Sango retumbó por toda la cabaña—. Escúchame: saldrás ahora mismo de estas cuatro paredes, te asearás como es debido, comerás un poco y dormirás lo que tengas que dormir. Kagome no se moverá de aquí, puedes estar seguro. Hōshi-sama, Kaede-sama e incluso tu querida Kikyō y yo estaremos aquí para asegurarnos de que nada malo ocurra. ¿Me has entendido?—InuYasha abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero Sango no le dio tiempo—. ¡FUERA!—Y no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. Bien, haría todo lo que le dijo su amiga lo más rápido posible para volver cuanto antes al lado de Kagome. Ella lo necesitaba, lo sabía, lo notaba cuando, con un simple toque suyo, la azabache se relajaba.

Se sumergió de una zambullida en el río, con ropa puesta y todo. Sacó la cabeza y dejó que el agua lo acariciara unos instantes. Luego se despojó de su haori y de su kosode y nadó unas cuantas veces a lo ancho, siempre cerca de la orilla y atento a cualquier sonido extraño, alerta. Salió, sintiéndose algo más fresco y despejado. Debía admitir que Sango tenía razón.

Volvió a vestirse y se sacudió el agua de encima. Luego se encaramó a unos árboles y comió varias piezas de fruta. Con eso le bastaba. Solo entonces se recostó en una rama y acomodó su espalda contra el tronco, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que la angustia lo invadiera.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?! ¡No debería haberla dejado ir sola! ¡Niña boba! ¡¿Por qué siempre se enojaba por chorradas?! ¡Solo le dijo la verdad y ella lo malinterpretó! Apretó los puños en las mangas de su haori, clavándose las afiladas garras en la piel. Ya debería entender que él… —. InuYasha… —El tenue murmullo que contenía su nombre hizo que sus orejas se movieran. Bajó la vista, descubriendo a la persona que lo llamaba.

—Kikyō… —Debería sentirse fatal por haber pasado así de ella todo ese tiempo pero, extrañamente, no era así. Al contrario, se sentía incómodo con su compañía. Rodó los ojos cuando ella hizo que sus bichos de almas la elevasen, sentándose en una rama cercana a la que estaba él. Estuvieron varios minutos callados. Él con los ojos cerrados, ella con la mirada perdida.

—No fue culpa tuya. —InuYasha bufó, harto ya de oír lo mismo.

—Sí, lo que digas.

—Kagome no debió irse así. Tendría que haber…

—No sabes nada—espetó, posando sus ojos dorados, enfadado, en ella—. Yo tendría que haberla detenido, tendría que haber ido tras ella. Pero entonces apareciste tú y me dije que Kagome no podía ser tan tonta como para cumplir su amenaza, que mi lugar estaba a tu lado. —Hundió los hombros, con pesar—. Cuando no volvió al atardecer, fue cuando me preocupé… Nos preocupamos todos. Los chicos y yo salimos a buscarla y casi me da algo al percibir el olor de su sangre en el aire. ¡Fue mi culpa y punto!—Desvió la vista, cruzándose de brazos, terco como él solo. Kikyō solo pudo mirarlo con tristeza.

—Nunca te abrirás conmigo como lo haces con ella ¿verdad?

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?—La sacerdotisa suspiró.

—Bien lo sabes, InuYasha. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en este último mes. —El hanyō parpadeó.

—Kikyō…

—No fue culpa tuya. Estoy segura de que Kagome no te culpa. Ella ha sido y es capaz de infinidad de cosas solo por estar a tu lado y verte feliz, independientemente del daño que eso le provoque a ella. —InuYasha la miró.

—¿Qué quieres…

—Lo que pasó ayer, por ejemplo. Odio admitirlo, pero yo te habría matado de un flechazo sin dudarlo. No obstante, Kagome me lo impidió, y arriesgó su propia vida para traerte de vuelta. Me han dicho que no es la primera vez que pasa, y que siempre es ella la que logra que recuperes la cordura. —InuYasha bajó la vista, incapaz de mirar a los profundos ojos castaños de la mujer que alguna vez había amado. Suspiró y elevó la vista al cielo. Su mente le trajo el recuerdo de la primera vez que eso había pasado, en el castillo de Kaguya. Ella lo había besado para que volviera en sí, y él tardó nada en corresponderle en cuanto se percató. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus perfectos labios rosados en los suyos. Recordaba también las dulces palabras que le dijo al oído, acompañadas del abrazo en el que la había encerrado, desesperado y aliviado a la vez.

_De acuerdo. Seré un hanyō un poco más, solo por ti._

Y así sería siempre. Estaba seguro de que podría convertirse en el mismo Kami-sama si ella se lo pedía—. Será mejor que volvamos. —La voz de Kikyō lo distrajo. Ambos bajaron al suelo. Se quedó mirando la fina espalda de ella unos segundos.

—Kikyō, yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada, lo sé—dijo, volviéndose a mirar al hombre que amaba. El medio demonio agachó las orejas.

—Lo siento. —Kikyō quiso gritarle en ese momento, decirle que no fuera hipócrita, porque estaba segura de que, en el fondo, no lo sentía.

Le encantaba tener dueña y le encantaba aún más que la misma fuera Kagome. Eso era algo que se le notaba a leguas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al fin, al quinto día, Kagome despertó. Shippō se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, enterrándose en el regazo de la miko. Sango y Miroku la abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y la anciana Kaede le había cogido las manos, emocionada—. Sabíamos que lo conseguirías. —Kagome sonrió.

—Vaya, no pensé que fuera a ser para tanto—bromeó.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—La exclamación de InuYasha hizo que lo mirara fijamente. Su corazón latió con fuerza desmedida al contemplar sus ojos dorados.

—InuYasha…

—¡Espero que no nos vuelvas a dar un susto así!—Ella hizo ademán de salir del futón, para ir junto a él y calmarlo—. ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!—Se apresuró a ir a su lado y la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. Kagome suspiró.

—No fue para tanto, ya estoy bien.

—¡Bien mis cojones! ¡No te moverás de ahí hasta que la herida haya cicatrizado! ¡Y es una orden, niña!—Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Tan mal había estado?

—Ha dormido por cinco días consecutivos, tuvo fiebre alta y delirios—le dijo Miroku acercándole un cuenco con agua—. InuYasha no se separó de su lado en todo este tiempo, salvo la vez que lo obligamos a ir a descansar. —El aludido se sonrojó y les dio la espalda.

—Keh. —Kagome no pudo menos que sentirse enternecida. Pero entonces un nombre se cruzó en su mente.

—InuYasha… ¿y Kikyō?—Todos se tensaron, pero la voz de él salió calmada cuando contestó.

—Se fue ayer alegando que no precisabas de sus servicios.

—¿Se fue? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿No debería haberse quedado contigo, a tu lado?—Frunció el ceño. Sus amigos, viéndolo venir, salieron de la cabaña, dejándolos a solas. Kaede los siguió enseguida, llevándose a Shippō de paso—. Tal vez no se haya alejado demasiado y todavía puedas…

—No voy a ir a buscarla, Kagome. —Ella acentuó su ceño fruncido.

—InuYasha, seguramente estará esperando que lo hagas y…

—¡Me importa un comino! ¡No voy a moverme de aquí y punto! ¡Ella no me necesita y tú sí!—exclamó, poniéndose a su lado, acuclillado como era su costumbre.

—Pe-pero tú… —InuYasha suspiró y suavizó su expresión para mirarla de nuevo.

—Quiero estar aquí, contigo. Es mi deber cuidarte. Por mi culpa estás herida y… —Kagome negó con una sonrisa.

—No, no lo fue. La culpa fue mía. Debí hacerte caso, pero fui orgullosa e impetuosa y acabé mal.

—Pero empeoraste al ir a buscarme y luego yo… —Apartó la mirada. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al recordar que lo primero que había visto nada más "despertar" habían sido sus manos aprisionando la garganta de la colegiala. Aquel recuerdo lo torturaba.

—No fue culpa tuya. —Las mejillas del chico se acaloraron al sentir una de las manos de Kagome sobre las suyas, en una tenue caricia.

—Kagome… —La miró intensamente unos segundos, poniéndola visiblemente nerviosa. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Accidentes como el que la chica había padecido podían volver a darse fácilmente. No es que él fuera a dejar que algo malo le ocurriera mientras estuviera a su lado, pero nunca se sabía.

No quería que Kagome muriera (¡cosa que no pasaría nunca jamás de los jamases! ¡Sobre su cadáver!) con una impresión equivocada—. Tengo hambre. Ojalá quede algo en mi mochila de… —Calló al sentir los brazos del hanyō rodearla, con delicadeza, abrazándola contra él de forma suave. Enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

—¿I-I-InuYasha?

—Tuve mucho miedo, Kagome, miedo de que no despertaras. No sabes lo horrible que fue, la angustia que me recorría a cada segundo al pensar que quizá no lo conseguirías. Y yo no me lo llegaría a perdonar nunca, pero más me torturaría el dejarte marchar pensando algo que no es.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó, ahora confusa. Se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta su mejilla, posándose sobre la misma y acariciándola con ternura.

—Kagome… tú siempre has sabido calmarme cuando me cabreo, siempre has sabido animarme, siempre has sabido consolarme cuando estoy triste, siempre has sabido lo que estoy pensando a cada momento, siempre has estado ahí para mí cuando lo he necesitado, y quiero que siga siendo así siempre. —Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida por las firmes palabras del hanyō.

—InuYasha… —Él retiró su mano y la miró a los ojos, con un adorable sonrojo tiñendo las bronceadas mejillas.

—Kagome yo… U-un día m-me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, a mi lado, todo el tiempo que yo te permitiera. —La azabache asintió, recordaba perfectamente ese día—. P-pues yo quiero que ese tiempo sea para siempre.

—¡Claro que sí, InuYasha! Siempre seremos amigos. —Sonrió ella ampliamente. InuYasha rodó los ojos y bufó, frustrado. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada?! La tomó bruscamente de los hombros, mirándola intensamente a sus orbes chocolates y apretando las garras contra su piel, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

—¡No me refiero a eso, tonta! ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Quiero ser tu compañero!—Enrojeció a causa de sus propias palabras y bajó la cabeza, pero sin soltar a la chica.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres de-

—¡Que quiero que seas mi mujer, idiota!—Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de sonrojarse furiosamente. Miró incrédula para el medio demonio. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia.

—¿E-estás hablando e-en serio? ¿Tú… tú quieres que yo… Es decir… ¿Que nosotros… —InuYasha la soltó, clavó la vista en ella tragando saliva y asintió con timidez. Kagome apretó el haori de InuYasha que la cubría y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa—. ¿Qué sientes por mí, InuYasha?—El aludido bajó cabeza y murmuró incoherencias para luego sentarse dándole la espalda. Respiró hondo varias veces y le contestó con un murmullo apenas audible.

—Te amo, Kagome. —Una lágrima se deslizó por una de las mejillas femeninas. Con cuidado salió del futón y se arrastró hasta posicionarse tras el chico y abrazarlo por la espalda, pasando los brazos por su pecho y cuello. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, InuYasha. —Él encerró las pequeñas y pálidas manos que lo abrazaban entre las suyas y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Giró la cabeza, buscando los labios femeninos para besarlos, los cuales lo recibieron ansiosos. Fue un beso cálido y suave, lleno de emociones y sentimientos para ambos—. No creas que volveré a repetirlo—dijo el chico cuando al fin se separaron. Kagome rio y lo abrazó más fuerte, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. InuYasha dejó caer la suya contra la de ella, hundiendo la nariz en la abundante melena azabache para aspirar el delicioso aroma a jazmín que lo enloquecía.

Nunca jamás dejaría que Kagome volviera a ponerse en peligro—. ¿Y cuando nos casaremos?—El sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas masculinas la hizo reír de nuevo, feliz del regalo que el destino le había dado.

Ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

**Fin Forever**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Especialmente a la reciente cumpleañera. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios rellenos de chocolate con nata! (Inner: MUCHA nata. Ahí lo dejo).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
